One night at Ichiraku
by AVATAR 65
Summary: Takes place after timeskip. Ichiraku was always Naruto's favorite place. Now, you're about to know why, oh, and it involves a certain pinkhaired kunoichi. NarutoxSakura. One shot.


Ne, this idea came to me after watching Shippuuden episode five, where Naruto and Sakura go to Ichiraku on a date, but it's never shown, so this is what could have happend. Enjoy:

_

* * *

_

* * *

_"My, you guys have certainly become stronger..." Kakashi stated, walking alongside his two former students on a busy Konoha street. "I can't believe you actually got the bells..."_

_One of his former students, Naruto, grinned. "Heh heh, I think I might've surpassed you, Kakashi-sensei!" "Don't act so high and mighty!!" responded his other former student, Sakura._

_Kakashi chuckled under his mask. "Well, I'm still young, too" He said as his eyes slowly scanned the pages of his new Icha Icha book. "I recently developed an unbelieveable new technique and it's totally-" Suddenly Naruto's stomach made a loud protest, due to the fact that he hadn't been fed all day. "Ah! That's right! I haven't been to Ichiraku Ramen yet!!" proclaimed Naruto, holding his empty stomach. _

_"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday's training, so I'm starving!!" added Sakura, which was all Naruto needed to hear to decide they're next stop. "All right! Straight to Ichiraku Ramen it is!!" He yelled as he dashed off down the busy street, Sakura following closely behind. "Okay!!"_

_"It's been so long since I've had Ichiraku ramen!" "Your treat, Kakashi-sensei!!"_

_"Your treat!! Your treat!!"_

_Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Paying for a hungry Naruto **and **Sakura is guaranteed to leave me bankrupt' He shuddered. 'Gotta make up an excuse, and fast..' He thought. "Eh, heh, sorry, but I have to make a list of the new teams and submit them" He smirked underneath the cloth of his dark blue mask. "So, I'm outta here" He said as he put up a hand seal. As the smoke surrounded him, he thought with a cocky smile: 'Kakashi, you are toooo good...'_

_Naruto frowned. "He ran away" Sakura snorted. "He said all that, but you know he's just going to read that book.." After nooding his head in a slient agreement, an idea struck the kyuubi-container, as a eager smile shown on his face. "So that means..." He began, catching the attention of his companion. He then twiddled his fingers together, laughing nervously, before continuing: "Then, the two of us can go on a date.." He said, a blush forming on his cheeks, as he closed his eyes, expecting to feel the pain of a punch, but it never came. _

_Sakura smiled. "That's fine, but you're paying!" She added on quickly. Naruto gulped as he slowly pulled out his precious 'Gama-chan' wallet, feeling it's light weight. "Uh oh..." He replied as he stared into the half empty wallet. "Ne, Sakura-chan, at least pay for half-" He said, trying to catch up to her. "Nope!!" She replied with venom, before returning back sweet. _

_"Let's go, Naruto.." She said, once again taking the lead, to which Naruto happily did, although he was a bit stressed, still trying to figure out a way to pay for the ramen bill. Still, he couldn't help but smile. 'Heh, same old Sakura-chan..'_

* * *

Naruto was happy when the arrived at Ichiraku's, since his stomach had been complaining the whole trip, which seemed to encourage Sakura's to join the fun, as they both growled at their individual owners. "Finally!! We made it!!" yelled a starving Naruto as he ran into the shop, Sakura following behind. "Ne, old man, Ayame, I'm back!!" Naruto proclaimed as he stood at the counter. There was a noise, and from the back emerged Ayame. "Naruto!!" She yelled happily, running toward him and giving him a hug. "Oh!! Look at you, you've gotten big!!" She said once she let him go, exaiming his height. Naruto smiled proudly. "Yup!! I've gotten alot stronger, too!!" 

"Oh, I see you brought a quest along as well, hello Sakura-san!!" Ayame said. "Hello Ayame, hey, where's your father?" Sakura asked after not spoting him. Ayame blinked. "Oh? He's at home right now, not feeling to well, so I'm managing the shop 'till he gets better" She answered, returning to the other side of the counter.

"Sooo" Ayame began, putting her elbow on the counter and resting her head on her hand, leaning over. "Is this a date?" She teased, a sly smile on her face as she watched their surprised reactions. "Eh? Heh heh, well..." Naruto began, rubbing his neck as his eyes drifted to the floor. Sakura took a minute to regroup her self from shock of the sudden question, and answered calmly. "Yes, this is a date"

That shocked the hell out of Naruto, as he toppled over nothing, in extreme disbelief. "Che, Sakura-chan, are you- are you serious?" He asked, his left eye twicthing. Sakura only turned her head in his direction and smiled sweetly. "Of course I am Naruto, I did agree to you saying it was a date, didn't I?" She asked him.

Naruto seemed to struggle at the question, his facial features saying that he honestly thought that this was some misunderstanding, or some, sick, twisted joke to get his hopes up and then crush them back down. "Well, uhh yeah, but I just assumed you were agreeing to me and you going out eating, together, but not, uhhh, you know, like dating, or anything..." He managed to get out.

But, before Sakura could respond, Ayame interrupted. "Hahaha, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!!" She giggled. "Regardless, what will it be?" She asked as they both took a seat. "Miso for me, ya know, my old usual" Naruto said, turning to Sakura, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Huh? Oh!! Yeah, I'll have a miso too please.."

Ayame smiled. "Gotcha, two miso ramens, coming up" She then dashed into the back, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. Naruto racked his brain to think of something to say to her, anything, but couldn't find anything to talk about. 'Why can't I do this? It was so easier to talk to her earlier.' "So, Sakura-chan.." He began, staring down at the counter. "Yes?" She asked, only moving her eyes in his direction.

"Umm, so what were you thinking about just now?" He asked, mentally kicking himself when he saw how she looked at him. "Umm, sorry, Naruto, but I don't feel comfortable telling you that, at least... at least not right now..." She trailed off, no longer able to look at him in the eye. "Oh, umm, okay..."

While Naruto mentally beat himself up, Sakura's 'inner side' was also lecturing her inside her head. **'What the hell? Are you, you nervous, around NARUTO?!!' **yelled 'Inner' Sakura. The other Sakura timidly replied: 'Umm, yeah..'

**'Are you getting soft or something? What's there to be nervous about Naruto, well, besides his cute face, tall, not to slender but not to buff fram, his golden hair, ohhh yeah, I see, no wonder you got nervous and all gittery when Ayame asked you if it was a date. Hell, let's face it, Naruto's gotten sexy!!' **In the real world, Sakura blushed at her 'inner' self's boldness. 'Well, he is..' She thought, taking a glance at her teammate.

"Naruto.." She began. "Uh? What is it?" He asked. "Ayame was right you know, you are... cute, even when you're not embarrassed.." She said. Naruto blinked three times, once again shocked for the second time that night. "Uhh, thanks, Sakura-chan..." He said slowly.

**'Kit, are you dumb in the head, wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer, but still, this girl likes you, I can feel it!!' **roared the Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind. 'Shut up, you stupid fox!! How can you be so sure!!' Naruto yelled back, mentally, of course.

Kyuubi snorted. **'I am the almighty Kyuubi, ruler of hell, you think I wouldn't now if a worthless sack of flesh girl liked me? Heh, don't make me laugh!!' **He responded cockily. 'Oh shut up, damn fox, and another thing, she dosen't like you, she like's me!!' Kyuubi snorted. **'Kit, you just proved my point...'**'Ohh, just shut up!!' Naruto said as he drowned out the damn fox from his thoughts. 'Thank god I figured out how to do that' He thought as he opened his eyes, right on time too as Ayame appeared from the back with two, hot fresh bowls of miso ramen.

"Here you are, two hot bowls" She smiled as she sat them in front of Naruto and Sakura. "Enjoy!!" She said as she walked back into the back. "Itadakimasu!!" Naruto and Sakura said as they happily dug into their bowls of ramen.

"So, Naruto, how was your trip?" She asked as she slurped up another patch of ramen. "Huh? Oh, that's right, we never did get to talk since as soon as I got back we took the bell test again. Well, it was tough, I'll tell you that.." He said, eating some more ramen. "Tough huh, what kind of tough?" She questioned. "Well.." He said, swallowing before continuing. "Ero-senin had me training dawn to dusk everyday for two and a half years, that kind of tough."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, well, you weren't the only one training hard, I've been training to, and, well, you've seen the results." She teased, to which he whole-hartedly laughed. "Hahah, yeah, you're right about that!!"

Before they knew it, the atmosphere of the conversation had changed from causal, to akward, then back to causal again. "Phew, I'm stuffed" Sakura said as she finished the rest of her bowl, just as Naruto finished his. "Yeah, me too." He lied, he just didn't want anymore because he didn't have that much money to spend. "So, Naruto did you meet any girls along your travels?" Sakura asked, very curious.

"Huh? Whadda mean, Sakura-chan?" asked a confused Naruto. "I mean have you met any girls that you've.. you know.. liked.." She trailed off, embarrassed by being the one asking the question. "Um, no Sakura-chan, I haven't... but have you met any boys?" She turned toward him. "No..."

"Oh.." He said, now staring at her, and, for some reason, he figured out what she meant earlier when she asked him _"Do I look more like a woman now?"_. Then it hit him, Sakura had been flirting with him, and he didn't even realize it!! Yeah, that had to be it, just a minute ago she asked him did he met any girls he liked of were involed with. Yup, in her own sly, way, Sakura had been asking him questions to see if he still had feelings for her and to see if he's been with anyone. 'Yup, that has to be it, it's the only thing that makes sense..' Naruto thought happily.

"Sakura, you look very much like a women now" He blurted out all of a sudden which shocked and caused Sakura to blush. "In fact..." He was pratically risking his life here, 'cause if he was wrong, he was guaranteed to wake up in a hospital bed the next morning, for sure. "In fact, I haven't went to another girl because... because I want you.."

That made Sakura the happiest girl in Konoha, and, at that exact moment, she jumped into Naruto's arms and gave him a big hug. "Oh Naruto, I want to be with you too!!" Her voice was muffled since her face was buried in his chest, and Naruto released a breath he never realized he was holding, and before he knew it, he felt Sakura's warm lips on his. In one minute flat, the kiss went from innocent and sweet, to lust filled and passionate, as Naruto and Sakura began to peel eachother's clothing. "What a minute Naruto, not here, my place.." Sakura said in between his lips. Naruto whined but obeyed as he stood up and zipped up his half open jacket, whils Sakura put back on her shirt.

"Ayame, we're leaving.." Naruto called out as he and Sakura headed for the exit, eager to get to her place.

"Okay, just leave the money on the table, it's $9.95!!" yelled Ayame from the back. "Heh, I've got just enough" Naruto said as he pulled out what he thought was two fives, but really one. Naruto shrieked in horror as he realized he didn't have enough, and Sakura didn't bring any money because he was paying. "Oh, oh" He said, trembling at what Sakura will do to him. "Naruto, what's wrong-" She stopped when she saw him only holding up one five.

"NNNNNAAAAARRRRUUUUUTTTTOOOOO!!!!!!"

_END_

* * *

How'd I do? I think I wrote it pretty well. Tell me what you think. Please review!! Thanks in advance. 


End file.
